bleachfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Użytkownik:Adstrax
Szczegóły o mnie Witam wszystkich! Jestem Adam S. (nie podaję nazwiska, bo będziecie się czepiać :P) i bardzo chcę pomóc w rozwoju strony poprzez jak najlepsze tłumaczenie i znajdywanie błędów stylistycznych i ortograficznych. Oraz także wydawanie fanowskich opowieści, które są niżej mojego profilu. :Umiejętności Z polskim radzę sobie nie najgorzej, czasami się gubię, ale jestem wyczulony na ortografię. Moja znajomość angielskiego jest niezła, ale trochę korzystam ze słownika, lecz z niemieckim jest o dużo lepiej (certyfikat poziomu B). Z programowania jestem żółtodziobem, ale powoli poznaję ten kod programowy. Generalnie lubię większość sportów wodnych jak pływanie, nurkowanie, windsurfing, itp. oraz jeździć na rowerze i nartach. :Historia dołączenia W sumie moja historia na wiki, była dość nietypowa... A więc zaczęło się kilka miesięcy temu (styczeń bodajże) w trakcie wymyślania fanficu (tak... na stronie Bleach Gotei pokazał się dość niedawno początek) chciałem poszukać informacji o Kisuke Uraharze, ale zobaczyłem, że część jest po angielsku, więc trochę mnie to zasmuciło, a któregoś dnia po zobaczeniu "wandalizmu" na stronie o Byakuyi Kuchiki, wysłałem list do jednego z administratorów o tym incydencie przez stronę Bleach Gotei (miałem tam nick "kolkuro" dla ciekawskich a teraz taki sam jak tu). Po analizie wad i zalet zdecydowałem dołączyć się do wiki, aby popracować nad nią (było to już w kwietniu, ale zadecydował "brak czasu"). :Zainteresowania Oprócz sagi Bleach z anime lubię też: *Wolf's Rain *Eureka Seven *Black Lagoon *Death Note Generalnie oprócz samego anime interesuję się książkami przygodowymi i science fiction, nowinkami technicznymi, oglądaniem różnorodnych sportów w telewizji oraz różnymi filmami i słuchaniem wszelakiej muzyki (szczególnie zespołu Enigma) oraz uprawiam sporty wodne (o jeżeli mam czas i chęci). :Ulubione postacie (humorystycznie) *Sandałowy Kapelusznik *"Dziwny ojciec" *A'la Mim *Czerwony Ananasek *Kocurek *Facet czy kobita?? Wkład Mój udział w artykułach (plus uwagi) Postacie (duży wkład): *Kisuke Urahara - tłumaczenie ang. artykułów, dodanie cytatów, obrazków, odn.odniesienia, wwimwystępy w innych mediach *Tessai Tsukabishi - tłumaczenie ang. artykułów, dodanie cytatu, ciekaw.ciekawostki, obrazków, odn., wwim *Yoruichi Shihōin - tłumaczenie ang. artykułów, dodanie cytatu, obrazków, odn., wwim, ciekaw. *Isshin Kurosaki - tłumaczenie ang. artykułów, dodanie ciekaw., cytatów, wwim, reedycja relacji *Mayuri Kurotsuchi - aktualizacja cytatów, dodanie części fabuły oraz tłumaczenie, odn. *Kūkaku Shiba - reedycja artykułu (trwa) *Masaki Kurosaki - dodanie fabuły, ciekaw., obrazka, wwim *Ulquiorra Cifer - dodanie ciekawostki, cytatów, wwim Postacie (nowe): *Äs Nödt - dodanie artykułu *Hełmiasty Stern Ritter - dodanie artykułu *Zamaskowany Stern Ritter - dodanie artykułu *NaNaNa Najahkoop - dodanie artykułu *Taketsuna Gori - dodanie artykułu Postacie (drobne zmiany lub poprawki): *Ichigo Kurosaki/Relacje - dodanie "podstrony" *Renji Abarai - aktualizacja historii *Shunsui Kyōraku - aktualizacja cytatów *Byakuya Kuchiki - aktualizacja cytatów *Tōshirō Hitsugaya - aktualizacja cytatów *Rōjūrō Ōtoribashi - dodanie cytatu *Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez - edycja "czerwonego" pola w fabule *Senna - dodanie cytatów *Rikū Togakushi - pomoc w tworzeniu, znalezienie go w 85. rozdziale *Genshirō Okikiba - pomoc w tworzeniu *Asuka Katakura - pomoc w tworzeniu *Kiyone Kotetsu - częściowa aktualizacja fabuły *Sentarō Kotsubaki - częściowa aktualizacja fabuły *Rin Tsubokura - reedycja artykułu Przedmioty: *Łańcuch Przeznaczenia - całkowita rozbudowa artykułu *Shinenju - dodanie artykułu *Sōkyoku - reedycja artykułu *Ambasador Wakame - (pomimo iż to postać :P) dodanie artykułu Miejsca: *Sklep Urahary - reedycja artykułu *Rukongai - reedycja artykułu Omake: *Omake - reedycja artykułu *Siedem Cudów Miasta Karakura - dodanie artykułu *Najwyższy Ilustrowany Przewodnik Shinigami Kon-samy - dodanie artykułu *Ilustrowany Przewodnik Shinigami - dodanie artykułu *Encyklopedia Arrancarów - dodanie artykułu *Przedstawienie Zanpakutō Shinigami - dodanie artykułu, dodanie obrazka Odcinki anime: *Zapieczętowany Miecz Szału (OVA) - dodanie artykułu *Memories in the Rain (OVA) - edycja artykułu Inne *Bariery i pieczęcie Kidō - dodanie artykułu Wyjaśnienia skrótów: Zadania GŁÓWNY ADMINISTRATOR *Edycja artykułów *Pilnowanie porządku *Nominacja adminów; banowanie złych *Polityka komentarzy - pilnowanie ich treści *Bleach Wiki:Rollback, Bleach Wiki:Administratorzy *Drobna pomoc Gotei 4: *Prowadzenie Pierwszego Oddziału *Pilnowanie i ocenianie raportów: Tablica *Rekrutacja Brudnopis Historia w Wiki * 03.06.2012 - #10 miejsce wśród użytkowników wiki * 09.06.2012 - #6000 obrazek na wiki Klik! * 10.06.2012 - Ponad 1000 punktów na wiki * 14.06.2012 - Rollback (YEY! :D) * 18.06.2012 - 500 edycji na wiki * 21.06.2012 - Szczęśliwa edycja (#29000) * 27.06.2012 - #4 miejsce wśród użytkowników wiki i ok 790 edycji w miesiąc * 29.06.2012 - Uznanie artykułu "Kisuke Urahara" za artykuł miesiąca w lipcu * 03.07.2012 - Tymczasowe wskoczenie na #3 wśród użytkowników wiki * 11.07.2012 - Administrator (WOW! :D) * 12.07.2012 - Stworzenie/reaktywacja 5. Oddziału w Gotei 5 * 15.07.2012 - #2 wśród użytkowników wiki (do pierwszego jedynie 3510 punktów przy 1590 XD) * 18.07.2012 - 1000 edycji na wiki * 04.08.2012 - Szczęśliwa edycja (#34000) * 11.10.2012 - Ponad 2000 punktów na wiki * 05.11.2012 - 4. biurokrata w historii Bleach Wiki * 20.11.2012 - Wszechkapitan i Kapitan Pierwszego Oddziału w Gotei 4. Przydatne w edycji *WEdycji|user - edycja przez user *references - odniesienia *thumb - obrazki *frame - gify *Plik:nazwa.typ - dodanie multimediów *ref name="" - kiedy są kilka tych samych odniesień *''kursywa'' - 2 razy pojedyncza górna kreska *'pogrubienie' - 3 razy pojedyncza górna kreska *''pogrubienie z kursywą'' - 5 razy pojedyncza górna kreska * * - podpunkt * - odnośnik * Fun Opowieści Muzyka Enigma: *[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mznlxw0a6Qs The Screen Behind The Mirror] *[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QRsb-4JsHR4 Age of Loneliness (Carly´s Song)] *[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_MZtGY-6PSQ Age Of Loneliness (Club Dance Mix Rave Styles)] *[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bdJLlmZxsBY Silence Must Be Heard] *[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LUdg9mBJqmA The Eyes Of Truth] *[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C3jWrKmJUKw MMX - The Social Song] *[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f8mMWh62XpU Beyond The Invisible] *[http://daref1.wrzuta.pl/audio/0LrS04cfGHK/enigma_-_20_000_miles_over_the_sea_boca_junior_remix 20.000 Miles Over The Sea (Boca Junior Remix)] Depeche Mode: *[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OnNh_8KZMx8 Dream On (Bushwacka Tough Guy Vocal Mix)] Pitbull: *[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LIDwgpBh0Aw Back In Time] Gry *''League of Legends'' #Sezon 2 zakończone wynikiem ELO 1312 (z 1095) Aktualne... *''Battlefield Heroes'' #Okazjonalnie pod innym nickem. Kategoria:Biurokraci